1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to RAM memory arrangements for accommodating color look-up tables (CLUTs) and gamma functions.
2. Related Art
A color look-up table (CLUT) is a stored graphics function that permits the use of an 8-bit pixel word as a memory index address. This 8-bit pixel word address, which is representative of a maximum of 256 video display colors, is used to produce 32-bit pixel data. The 32-bit pixel data is then used to provide color graphics arrangements. Embedded RAM memory is used in video graphics engines to support CLUT graphic functions.
Gamma correction is a function to facilitate the correction of color components for television (TV) applications. Conventional gamma correction routines require relatively large numbers of separate RAMs to accommodate all of the table lookup features associated with gamma correction. Gamma correction also requires a separate RAM to store a conversion table to avoid complicated division operations. Thus, in conventional graphics engines, a first RAM and associated control mechanisms are required to support gamma correction functions. A second RAM, and associated control mechanisms are required to support CLUT functions. The requirement to have two separate RAMs with corresponding control mechanisms for supporting CLUT and gamma correction consumes or requires critical resources such as physical chip space and power.
What is needed, therefore, is an integrated RAM arrangement that can be used efficiently accommodate both CLUT and gamma correction functions.